


Anything to Declare?

by ssclassof56



Series: World Enough and Time [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssclassof56/pseuds/ssclassof56
Summary: Illya runs afoul of Ingolstein's archaic laws.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal's Section7MFU for a A Little Drabble Do Ya

Napoleon hurriedly finished relaying his report to Mr. Waverly.

“Would you repeat that last part, Mr. Solo? About Mr. Kuryakin and Miss Pemberley.”

“Ah, Illya and Faustina may somewhat, possibly, be married.”

“Less prevarication, if you please. One either is or is not married.”

“According to the laws of Ingolstein, sir, they are. Apparently simply declaring yourselves to be husband and wife is legally binding. They should probably warn people about that in the tourist brochures.”

“No doubt they should, but how does that relate to my agents?”

“Their cover was a pair of honeymooners, and registering at an inn as Mr. and Mrs. Kuryakin counts as a declaration. I've met with the Grand Duchess. She and Artie will try to expedite matters, but an annulment is still a long process.”

“How long, Mr. Solo?”

“The couple has to reside in Ingolstein while the civil and ecclesiastical courts hear the case.”

“How long?”

“Six months minimum.”

“Good heavens. The three of you had better return to New York immediately and let Legal sort out this mess. And watch what you say to any young ladies, Mr. Solo, until you are safely outside the duchy. We don't need two marriages to undo.”

“Point taken, sir. Mum’s the word.”


End file.
